las calles de amsterdam
by fenixentrecuerdas
Summary: eren y levi, dos vigilantes, rondando por la ciudad mas lujuriosa, en el bario mas depravado, el barrio rojo. "Historia participante del reto Situaciones extrañas del foro Kunren Heidan"


Disclaimer: shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Que tal gentecita bonita, hoy les traigo un one-shot de shingeki, la cual es una Historia participante del reto Situaciones extrañas del foro Kunren Heidan, disfrútenla.

Nota:

*"Ailes de la liberte" significa alas de la libertad en francés

*Yakuza: mafia japonesa

*" Ingratos, frívolos, mentirosos, cobardes y codiciosos" parte de una cita de Nicolás Maquiavelo

*"el infierno es un lugar muy basto" cita del anime Jigoku Shōjo

_**Las calles de Ámsterdam.**_

Ámsterdam era una ciudad hermosa, conocida por sus vinos, sus quesos y por demás placeres que deleitarían hasta el más fino paladar, pero no en aquel lugar, no en el barrio rojo, era ahí donde los vicios más inauditos daban sus presentaciones, conocido por ser el centro de la prostitución legal, también tenía un lado oscuro, demasiado para aquellos que no habían experimentado una noche en las cercanías, pero no para aquellos nacidos en las sombras, no para aquellos a los que llamaban peligrosos, no para ese par.

Eren Jaeger, un conocido visionario, soñador allegado al romance pero un hombre de cuidado, peligroso en la extensión de la palabra, aquel que no duda al proteger a su compañero, Levi Ackerman, un inigualable experto en defensa, hombre frio y calculador, no duda de sus movimientos mientras esta en combate, podría asesinar con su mirada, de hecho muchos dicen que no dudaría en matar a alguien por proteger al castaño, ambos hombres de recursos tan ilimitados como desconocidos, sin temor de ensuciarse las manos, son ellos los que resguardan por el bien de las "empleadas" en el barrio rojo, sirven a mafiosos y otros perversos personajes dueños de él orden social en el centro de Ámsterdam, su carnada y a veces sus matones.

Ambos hombres con un completo dominio de variadas técnicas mariales y practicantes de todos los deportes se encontraban ahora en el tejado de el _"ailes de la liberté"* _un prostíbulo muy popular entre los jóvenes ricos, observaban con sigilo los alrededores, procurando evitar ser notados y complaciendo a uno de sus muchos contribuyentes, ambos anhelaban una vida sin complicaciones y llena de lujos como las de la gente que pasaba justo por debajo de ellos, entrando y saliendo de ese lugar de mala muerte, ambos sumergidos en una profunda concentración, cuando la presencia de una mujer que subía las escaleras los perturbo.

-disculpen, lamento molestarlos pero los llaman abajo-dijo, un poco nerviosa por el aspecto del conjunto frente a ella en un francés bastante malo para las exigencias del azabache

-¿quién cariño?- dijo amablemente eren en un francés casi tan perfecto como su compañero a lo cual la mujer solo bajo la mirada y meneo la cabeza con movimientos erráticos, sabiendo lo que el nerviosismo de la chica reflejaba ambos se encaminaron a las escaleras no sin antes el castaño entregarle una deslumbrante sonrisa a la dama la cual adopto el color de sus medias.

Ya abajo ambos se dirigieron a la mesa principal donde descansaban en la piernas de un hombre regordete una mujer de corta edad, Levi se atrevería a decir que era una menor, junto con la que parecía ser una camarera, ambas decoradas con moños y listones en todo su cuerpo, al llegar frente a ese curioso personaje ambos tomaron asiento rápidamente y lo más fríos que pudieron.

-bueno, a ambos les tengo una pequeña tarea-dijo severamente

-¿cuánto?-pregunto rápidamente el azabache

-tranquilo chico, ¿tan rápido al dinero?-

-solo dime la cantidad y decidiré si acepto no-replico Levi

-bueno, sé que te gusta el dinero, pero amas más otros asuntos ¿o me equivoco?-hablo el señor sentado frente a ellos con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro

-entonces se trata de una pelea-por fin hablo el castaño quien cruzo los brazos en señal de aburrimiento y desvió la mirada del mas bajito ya que sabía cuánto le interesaban estas cosas, pues las únicas emociones que tenían eran en peleas donde no sabían si podrían ganar o perder, esa era la adrenalina que al azabache realmente le causaba efusión

-de hecho así es, me gustaría que acabaran con algunos chicos de los yakuza*, han estado molestando a mis chicas desde que llegaron y realmente me molestan-

-bueno…hablaremos del pago después, ¿Dónde los encuentro?- dijo Levi con una sonrisa de satisfacción que solo eren conocía bien, (esto será malo) pensó el castaño que usualmente acertaba en sus predicciones

-ahora mimo debes de estar a unas tres cuadras de aquí, casi terminando el barrio rojo, solo te pido que los escarmientes, no los mates- dijo muy serio el hombre

-claro, ¿en qué posición me tienes como para creer que yo haría algo así?-

-en una muy elevada querido amigo, así que vayan y no me hagan arrepentirme- dijo señalando la salida

-te aseguro…-hablo el castaño-que no lo haremos-

Después se levantaron, hicieron una leve reverencia y se dirigieron a la salida.

Era un crudo día de invierno y la calle parecía estar vacía, reinaba un ambiente de depravación y lujuria por donde miraras, justo el ambiente al que estaban acostumbrados esos dos, comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo la dirección que antes les habían dado, sin despegar la vista del frente pero atentos a todo lo que los rodeaba, estaba bien conocido que cuando caminas por el barrio rojo de noche debes tener más cuidado de los idiotas que de las que les sirven, dejando atrás unas cuantas ofertas que hacían las mujeres en esa zona llegaron por fin a su destino donde , efectivamente , se encontraban varios jóvenes, se atrevió a pensar Levi por su falta de madurez, con tatuajes en sus brazos con lo que eren pensó eran dragones y guerreros samurái, pero lo que más le molesto a este par fue que en medio de ellos, convaleciente y herida estaba una mujer, madura mas no vieja , gritando que se alejaran, pero sus atacantes solo reían y continuaban pateando a la mujer, eren el cual se sentía asqueado de aquellas personas, alzo solo un poco la voz y firmemente dijo

-son un grupo de "ingratos, frívolos, mentirosos, cobardes y codiciosos"*-ante estas palabras los cinco hombres voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz solo para encontrarse con los ojos verdes del castaño tan duros como una roca

-pues "el infierno es un lugar muy basto"* para gente como ustedes- dijo el azabache el cual también poseía los sentimientos que albergaba su compañero al ver tal muestra de cobardía

-¿qué mierda les sucede, acaso buscan desafiarnos?-

-si quieres ponerlo así entonces, pero yo no lo llamaría desafío, más bien…-

-aniquilación- comento el azabache

Y con estas palabras ambos, el mayor y el menor, dieron rienda suelta a sus habilidades, el primero en atacar fue uno de los yakuza quien apunto directo a la garganta del castaño pero con agilidad este lo esquivo, no sin antes plantar su rodilla en las costillas de su contrincante, asegurándose de por lo menos romperle dos, después prosiguió con el de atrás, quien estaba a punto de huir, siendo tomado por la ropa fue a parar al piso, el ojiverde solo se inclinó encima del mientras azotaba con fuerza su cabeza en contra del suelo, dejándolo inconsciente, mientras tanto el azabache se había encargado de un par rompiendo sus brazos simultáneamente cuando trataban de alcanzar sus cuchillos, sin darse cuenta de que el quinto hombre le apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba el, cuando hábilmente Levi le retiro el arma de la mano con un simple movimiento de muñeca, luego usando ambas manos la cargo rápidamente y en un segundo había pasado de estar en las manos del hombre a su cabeza

-espero que antes de morir entiendas porque estas en esta situación-

-¡espera!-grito el hombre-hay reglas hasta para morir, si vas a matarme, que sea digno

-¿digno?-dijo Levi con cierto desprecio en su voz-¿lo que le hacías a esta mujer te parece digno?, dices que hay reglas, en tu mundo quizás, pero "en este mundo no hay reglas, y de haberlas, seria yo quien las creara"-

Y sin más apretó el gatillo, creando una mancha de sangre que recorría la mitad del cuerpo de la mujer, que seguía en el suelo, atónita por la rapidez de esos dos hombres para deshacerse de sus atacantes

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el ojiverde

-s-si-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto por último el azabache

-p-petra-

Ahí, Levi sintió un destello dentro de él, y así fue como comenzó.


End file.
